


Wine And Cake

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [34]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Gwen get stuck in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine And Cake

**Title:** **Wine And Cake**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating:** **G**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count: 814**  
 **Summary:** Arthur and Gwen get stuck in an elevator.  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from ella_rose88:** A/G modern: there is a black out that won't be fixed for hours, Arthur and Gwen look for things to do to amuse themselves.

 **Wine And Cake**  
Gwen and Arthur were on their way to Merlin and Morgana’s for dinner. They had arrived at the building and got in the lift to go upstairs to the fifth floor flat. Any other time they would have taken the stairs but it had been a long day already and they were late.

“Did you remember the wine?” Gwen said.

Arthur raised the bottle so she could see it. Arthur looked at the box she was holding. “What is that?”

“Desert. Morgana wanted me to bring that crème cake from the bakery next to my work.”

Arthur went to lift the lid and Gwen smacked his hand.

“I just wanted to look.” Arthur frowned shaking his hand as if she really smacked it hard.

“Sure you did. Then you would look with your finger in the icing.” Gwen glared at him.

“I’m hungry. I really hope Merlin cooked. That last time Morgana cooked I didn’t feel well for days.” Arthur said.

“You had the flu.” Gwen said.

“You felt sick too.” Arthur said.

All of a sudden the lift stopped with a jolt.

“Bloody hell do you think we are stuck?” Arthur asked.

“We aren’t moving and the doors aren’t opening so yes I believe we are stuck.” Gwen stated the obvious. She kicked her shoes off and sat on the floor.

“What are you doing?” Arthur looked at her.

“I’m getting comfortable while we wait to get out. Hit the alarm would you?” Gwen pointed to a red button on the panel.

Arthur hit the button. The alarm bell sounded. “Well that should wake at least the half dead.” Arthur joked.

“Come sit with me.” Gwen said.

Arthur sat on the floor next to her. “Why didn’t we take the stairs?”

“I was tired and you were hungry.” Gwen said as she poked him in the stomach.

“I’m a growing boy.” Arthur grabbed her hand and kissed it.

“Growing round.” She kissed his cheek and leaned her head on his shoulder. “I would have settled for take away and pajamas but we had already promised them we would come.”

“You mean I promised.” Arthur said. “You know how annoying Merlin gets.”

“He’s your best friend Arthur.”

“He is still annoying even more so with my sister whispering In his ear.” Arthur said. “I wonder what they wanted to tell us any way.”

“Maybe she’s pregnant.” Gwen said.

Arthur wrinkled his nose and looked disgusted.

“She asked for wine so she must not be. Maybe they are getting married.” Gwen said.

“I don’t know which is worse. Why does the wine make a difference?”

“You can’t drink alcohol when you’re pregnant.” Gwen said.

“Ah thank you, Nurse Gwen.” Arthur said.

“It took me years to get my license, thank you.” Gwen laughed.

“The bell has been ringing for a while now. You would think someone would come. We may be here a while.” Arthur tried to lift the lid on the cake again and got another smack.

“It hasn’t been that long.” Gwen said. “You should have went before we left our place.”

“I don’t have to go. I’m just impatient.” Arthur said.

“There was a time you couldn’t wait to get me alone.” Gwen tapped his nose with her finger. “Remember?”

“Then I married you and I could have alone time with you any time I wanted.” Arthur said. “Smartest thing I have ever done.”

Gwen nodded. “It is at least the cheapest.”

“What?” Arthur said.

“No eating out every night and you don’t have to have a woman come in and clean once a week. You got yourself a wife for all that.” Gwen teased.

“You are more than my cook and house maid. You are my heart.” Arthur said.

“You’re still not getting any cake.” Gwen said laughing.

“Then I’m keeping the wine.” Arthur said.

“You can’t drink it. You don’t have a corkscrew.” Gwen said.

“Yes I do.” Arthur dug in his pocket and produced a Swiss army knife. “Ah ha.”

“Prat.” Gwen elbowed him.

Arthur laughed. “Give me some cake and I’ll give you some wine.”

“Arthur, we haven’t been in here that long.” Gwen laughed.

“I’m starving.” Arthur protested.

“No you’re not. So dramatic.” Gwen laughed.

There was a knocking on the door of the lift. “Any one in there?” A voice asked over the intercom.

Arthur got up and went to the panel to answer “Yes, we are in here. Can you get us out?”

“Not for another hour or two. We are waiting for the repair man. So relax and we will have you out as soon as we can.”

“Thanks.” Arthur said. He sat back on the floor and pouted.

Gwen opened the box. “Eat some cake and open the wine.”

Five hours later the doors opened to find them asleep with an empty cake box and wine bottle on the floor next to them. 


End file.
